


just listen

by sourkitteh



Category: Kasabian
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-28
Updated: 2014-12-28
Packaged: 2018-03-04 01:54:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2905025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sourkitteh/pseuds/sourkitteh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>an old record player, and two boys at night</p>
            </blockquote>





	just listen

**Author's Note:**

> this is from a longer thing that i wrote about 7 years ago, it was highly influenced by the film almost famous and had many different parts. sadly i never finished it but i recently found it again and thought why not post it. if theres an interest i might tidy up/post the others too. :)

the old record player placed in the middle of the floor skips every so often but the buzz from the speakers sends chills down toms naked spine. kneeling beside the player tom fingers the records serge had brought up from his own collection. fingers skim across well worn covers and familliar images. tom wants to spread the vinyl across the floor and just stare at it all but he wants to listen to them even more.

serge lies with his back to the wall, eyes slitted open enough to watch the brunette curl himself around the record collection. the room is dark and lighted only by candles placed on the bedside table. the crackle of the vinyl and buzz of the speakers make serge's toes curl as he pushes himself closer to the edge of the bed. "tom?"

the dark head turns to stare back over a pointed shoulder "yeah...." fingers reach out and tom smiles at the invitation before turning back to the player and putting on another song. the soft lull of a womans voice takes over the room. the rhythm of the bass makes tom twirl his fingers in the air as he knees his way towards the bed

"i love this song" his voice is softer then the singing and tom wonders if serge actually hears him. brown eyes crinkle and longer fingers wrap around his wrist and tom stops caring whether he can be heard over the music or not. 

serge rolls easily onto his back, toms knees catch and nip at the skin on the brunettes thighs before he comes to rest atop with a soft smile. "listen to this bit....this..." toms fingers tap against the brunettes chest to the rhythm of the song. head bobbing softly the young boy lets his eyes fall closed as his hips start to move along with his fingers against serges ribs. "are you listening?" his voice is too soft now, barely a breath past his lips but serges fingers tighten on his hips and toms smile is soft but real.

the womans voice grows harder, the guitar speeding up and grinding down toms spine. the boy lets his head fall back to stare up at the black ceiling. he allows serge to move him, manipulate his body until his mouth opens in a groan as his head snaps forward to stare wide eyed down at the brunette. 

hands tug and pull and tom feels more then sees his body being moved, hips raised until their allowed to drop back down. tom scratches at the narrow chest in front of him as he groans deep once again. "this...this bit you have to hear-" body shifts and toms back hits the mattress as serge pushes himself up and closer towards him. the fingers against the brunettes mouth dont stop the words tumbling out but the shift of hips make tom yelp and cling tighter to the brunettes shoulders. 

the tempo of the song changes once again and tom grins openly up at the brunette who twists his hips and moves them together to the music. fingers disappear from his mouth only to return shoved deep into his hair. tom groans and arches his back sending serge deeper into his body. hot breath and lips murmur against his collarbone and tom reaches blindly for the head so close to his own.

serges lips are dragged up to the brunettes who whimpers against his tongue and shifts his body forward. the candlelight flickers on the ceiling and toms open mouth chase the licks of flame from the brunettes chin and then down to his neck. with another gasp and stuttered breath tom notes with a smirk that the red mark on the brunettes neck looks almost permanent. serge moves closer, pushing their chests together until they can barely move and when they do its only to groan or gasp their way to another breath. serge clenches his eyes shut and tom stares at the soft skin across each of his eyelids, the flickering of pupil underneath and gasps of hot breath against his open mouth are almost too much, tom clings tighter to slick skin until the world turns white and the music stops.


End file.
